


in the future when all's well

by RanchDeChloe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward parties, Begging, Biting, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Flash Forward, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marriage, Panic Attacks, Praise Kink, Slice of Life, assholes in love, hankcon is in the background, the tags make it sound hornier than it is i just didn't want to squick anyone by skipping anything, two idiot jocks in a long term something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanchDeChloe/pseuds/RanchDeChloe
Summary: It's 2048Gavin Reed and RK900 have lived and worked together for years, screw around pretty often, and seem to be pretty good for each other.Maybe it's time they made their partnership something more formal.





	in the future when all's well

“You already have like 6 pairs that look like that” Gavin whines, bored out of his mind.

RK900 inspects his reflection, adjusting the expensive pair of black acetate sunglasses on his face.

“I do not have any sunglasses with this shape keyhole at the bridge” He corrects dryly.

Over the years RK900 has poured his disposable outcome into pricey accessories. He favored fancy Italian boots, soft leather gloves, and sunglasses he in no way needed to protect the HD cameras behind his eyes.

“You look like Kyle Maclachlan doing ‘sprockets’, R”. 

RK900’s LED cycles yellow as he googles what Gavin’s babbling about, face neutral till he gets results, nose scrunching up in annoyance, “Watch your mouth, Reed… if you are so bored that you feel you need to bait me you could busy yourself with finding a new sport coat next door”.

Gavin is too old to be whining like a teenager but he does it anyway, dropping his head back and letting his shoulders slump. 

“You’ll want to look presentable for Lieutenant Anderson’s retirement party, its an important work function and many new officers look up to you, you should lead by example”.

Gavin groans, leaning into into RK900’s back, burying his face between his shoulder blades, “Just pick one out for me, I don’t give a shit”.

The android takes a breath just to sigh, turning around and taking Gavin’s face in his hands, “I know social functions aren’t your forte but your appearance at the party will be a benefit for us both… I don’t like parties either… Reed, you need to shave”.

RK900 squeezes his cheeks together, making him pout like a fish, “this almost qualifies as a beard, we’re taking care of this the minute we get home”.

Gavin yanks his head away, grumbling “R, you aren’t my fucking mom”.

RK900 ignores him, stepping away to make his purchase with the human behind the counter, refusing a bag and wearing his new sunglasses out of the storefront. 

Gavin hurries after, completely aware that RK900 has and will abandon him in a mall.

—-

Gavin glues himself to the wall of the party hall the department rented for the stupid shindig. RK900 had fussed over him, made sure he was polished, trimmed, shaved and generally looked like someone Gavin didn’t recognize in the mirror. The android usually didn’t give much of a shit what he looked like but this was also a night for R and Connor as it was for Anderson. The department was finally given the green light to form a unit specifically to deal with android trafficking and the roomba twins were given co-command of it. R was so proud and soon Gavin would be assigned a new younger partner to ‘mentor’. As if Gavin had anything to teach. He hated to admit it but he had grown to like having the nanny bot bother him 24/7.

He fiddles with the ice cubes in his glass as R makes his way around the room. There are some fancy well known androids in attendance and Gavin can’t blame him for schmoozing. His android-in-law and the booze-bag who was his partner had played big roles in android-kind going from submissive appliances to actual people, they attracted a lot of attention and many came to celebrate the old fart’s career. 

He’s going to need more whiskey to make it through tonight.

He heads to the bar and as he’s waiting for a refill, familiar hands settle on his waist, “Reed, you haven’t said a word to anyone since we arrived”.

He turns to face RK900, managing to express a mix of ‘imploring’ and ‘annoyed’, “I don’t have anything to say”.

RK900 fixes Gavin’s tie and Gavin closes his eyes, the feeling is soothing, “I would welcome your company as I do the talking for us… “

“You don’t need me” Gavin insists.

RK900 appears as if he didn’t even hear him, “Markus is here and while Connor is comfortable with him, his personality sets me on edge but my prototype insists we talk with him. His connections are invaluable for the department and he was instrumental in securing the specific funds that will be budget for our new unit” 

RK900 tightens Gavin’s tie a little too tight. Gavin doesn’t mind, its something to focus on other than the party.

Gavin offers his arm and RK900 takes it, the corner of his mouth ticking up in a momentary near-smile. He presses a quick kiss to Gavin’s temple, whispering, “my good boy”.

Gavin elbows RK900’s side as he tries to not let the warm praise twist his guts in knots, “Not fair”.

RK900 leads them to chat with mister fancy-pants. Markus seems to inspire some kind of awe, surrounded by fawning well dressed androids. RK900 has to all but elbow their way through to speak to Markus. The fancy fucker is gracious and smiles and shakes R’s hand, already jumping into conversation that Gavin has no interest in following.

R had tried to explain to Gavin once that they were related by design. Gavin got that RK900 and Connor were cobbled together from similar parts, the goofy smile and injury prone nature of the first replaced by a superior solider, but he didn’t see any similarities between his partner and the posh hippie in the high end suit talking in front of him. Both being taller than him didn’t count. 

Markus asked him something about how proud he must be of his partner and he just smiles, quickly agreeing, hoping that was the right answer.

Neither RK900 or Lieutenant Reed make an ass of themselves while Markus waxes poetic about the importance of the DPD’s continued support of android causes, both nodding politely till they are rescued by Connor who Markus seems less inclined to preach at.

Gavin can swear he feels the synthetic muscle under R’s suit relax as they move on to talk to the guest of honor who sits at the head table behind a collection of empty glasses. The old man is liquor-ed up and seems red faced and jolly.

Gavin never developed a taste for Hank. Between losing years of good work to alcohol and spending the last decade being disgustingly lovey dovey with with his remote control boy toy, Hank makes every hair on the back of Gavin’s neck stand up. Thankfully there is no love lost between them. Gavin also knows Hank is immensely creeped out by RK900 so at least that’s a bonus to this forced interaction. 

RK900 tries to be polite, mimicking Connor’s softer expression and tone “Congratulation Hank, I know Connor will miss your presence at work”.  
Hank always looks at R like he's a mild dangerous ghost, a little too distant and wary “Thanks… the Kid doesn’t need me, you two will do great, plus I’ll see him at home, I already know he’ll text me every 5 minutes” he nods at Gavin, “You clean up nice, Reed”.

Gavin swallows down every stupid bile laced comment and manages an awkward “Thank you”.

The silence after that is thick as ballistics gel.

Connor once again cuts in to the trio’s relief. Gavin gets the impression that Connor feels he has to make sure his fellow RK (who never was gifted with brownnosingsuckup.exe) survives this party. 

Connor, easy with his affections, touches R’s elbow as he weasels in, quick to hug Hank and keep him in a warm embrace, nearly crawling in his lap. He’s babbling happy praise for the old jerk. Gavin and R share a look, they are good as dismissed and from the heartbeat-quick flash of yellow of RK900’s LED, Gavin assumes another meet and greet is crossed off a to-do list.

—-

The party drags on and once RK900 completes his list of appropriate party activities, he announces that they are allowed to leave. Gavin is already taking off his tie and sport coat as they head to the parking lot to find their car.

Gavin would have been happy using public transit till he dies but RK900 had insisted a few years back into investing in a car for them to share shortly after they became roommates. 

Gavin closes his eyes and dumps his head in R’s lap as the automated vehicle takes them home, R happy to ignore him beyond lightly running his nails against his scalp.

“you have more grey hairs since the last time I counted”.

“Fuck off, R” Gavin groans.

“You are lucky for a human of your age, you have very few compared to the average for a male of your genetic make up…. and the fact that they are localized to your temples is very aesthetically appealing”.

Gavin rubs his face against RK900’s pressed dress pants, “I get it, I’m old”.

“you are not listening, Reed”.

“I’m gross and ancient and grey and I’m dating a 9 year old robot”.

“I simply stated that I like the scatter pattern of your grey hairs, it’s attractive…. also I’m 10 in the next 2 and a half months”.

Gavin sighs, “Don’t say that out loud, that fact makes me feel disgusting…. a cradle robber. Well, I guess a cyber life store shoplifter is more appropriate but it doesn't have the same god damn ring”.

RK900 puts his palm over Gavin’s mouth and Gavin settles, taking the hint to shut his big mouth.

They are quiet all the way to the tidy little apartment they share. RK900 carries Gavin’s discarded jacket and Gavin takes care of the security codes and unlocking their door.

RK900 insists they keep a neat and clean minimalist vibe, but honestly Gavin is into it. It makes him feel pretty god damn fancy to live in a place that looks like a high end furniture catalog. 

Alone like this, Gavin only a little tipsy, R in a good mood, usually they’d play. Maybe Gavin would tease or push or drop to his knees and offer to kiss R’s overly expensive shoes.

But not tonight.

RK900 instead does the unexpected, crowding into Gavin’s space, undoing the buttons of Gavin’s shirt, looking down his nose at him.

“You were so good tonight, I know you hated it but you held it together”.

Gavin rolls his eyes as RK900 pushes the shirt off his shoulders, dropping it on the sofa, “Yeah, awkwardly standing around, wonderful, life of the fucking party”.

The air conditioning is up too high, Gavin’s skin goose pimples.

He leans in to R’s chest and RK900 runs his hands over his exposed back. His touch is cool and offers little comfort, “Can we go to bed?”

RK900 puts his hands under Gavin’s ass and scoops him up and Gavin squawks “FUCK! jesus I can walk”.

R walks him all the way to their bedroom anyway, dumping him like a sack of flour on the bed. Gavin laughs it off, wriggling and yanking at his belt and pushing his pants down, chucking the whole mess at the hamper, followed by flung socks. He burrows down in the bedding, finding relief. 

RK900 hangs up both their jackets before undressing himself. Gavin has to admit he’s a little disappointed when the only thing R digs out of the dresser is a pair of sleep pants and not his dick. Oh well.

RK900 flicks the light off using his wireless connection to the apartment, something Gavin will never get used to even though he frankly doesn’t even know how to turn them on and off without R’s help any more. There was a remote somewhere, once, but he hasn’t seen it in years.

R gets into bed and Gavin snuggles in tight, already complaining, “Do the thing that gets you all warm”.

“I’m not shutting down my internal ventilation and secondary cooling and risk overheating my processors just so you can get warm”.

Gavin whines, already inching away from the android, “you’re no fucking help”.

RK900 pulls him close again, “We are under the bedding, give the bed a moment to collect your dissipating body heat, myself included, I’ll warm up”.

Gavin wants to complain but RK900 is already nuzzling his hair and his fingers stroke Gavin’s face, running his thumb against his bottom lip.

Oh. So he might be getting lucky anyway.

Gavin parts his lips and waits and sure enough R slides two fingers in, pressing gently at his tongue. There is the faint gold glow of R’s LED and it most likely means something terribly unsexy like RK900 is analyzing his blood alcohol level or blood sugar or if he brushed his teeth this morning or some shit. 

Gavin runs his tongue over his finger tips, finding the strange soft spot that makes R shiver, the pad he uses to collect samples. 

Gavin should be disgusted because he knows where that finger has been but he has spent years hearing the endless speeches about cleanliness from his partner. He figures its most likely cleaner than his own fingers.

He lets his mind drift as he sucks around the digits till RK900 decides its enough, pulling his hand free and spitting in his palm.

Gavin can’t help the laugh, he’ll never get used the the image either. His fastidious sterile partner just hocking a loogie into his hand like its nothing. He’s still laughing when R reaches between his legs, into his boxers, stroking at his cock. 

He guesses that RK900 finds some sick pleasure in this one little act of grossness, smearing gavin in something that surely would register as pure RK900 under that mental blacklight that R has.

If he thinks too hard about that it means the other RK unit they know has seen some crazy shit on him and it kind of takes away from how hot it is.

He gets hard in R’s hand and closes his eyes, letting himself just breathe and enjoy it. 

RK900 murmurs praise into Gavin’s hair, “You are so good for me, my boy, you are so sweet, so exceptional”.

Gavin is almost embarrassed by the noise he makes. R lets him go only to toy with one of his nipples instead, lightly pinching and tugging.

Gavin knows what he’s looking for, R likes it when he begs but he holds out, groaning and squirming under the rough touch. 

R uses the distraction to slip in and kiss him, something quick and gentle before biting his bottom lip sharply.

Frankly at this point in his life Gavin is just used to showing up to work with a mild case of fat lip. A noise escapes RK900 before he licks into his mouth, wanton and almost human. Gavin can taste copper.

There is something terribly intimate about knowing your partner is reading everything about him in a kiss, giving up all biological secrets with a bite and a drop of blood.

Gavin can’t help it when his hips rock on instinct, looking for contact.

R uses his nail as he pinches down on his nipple and Gavin hisses forcing himself to break the kiss, “Fuck, please, R, please touch me, please let me fucking come, please”.

“Have you been good?”

Gavin’s voice is strained as he whines, “I’ve been good”. It sounds like his words have been dragged from him. R’s been pushing that a lot lately, making Gavin agree that he deserves this.

R has mercy and goes back to jerking him off, firm, practiced, and efficient, broken up by the occasional squeeze around his balls.

Gavin moans and shivers, gasping, feeling sweaty and ruddy. RK900 nuzzles his neck and feels so cool to the touch, not even a simulated breath or heart beat out of rhythm.

The stark contrast is enough to push him over the edge, biting his own lip as he comes. 

R strokes him through it before collecting as much of the come on his fingers as he can. Gavin knows the drill, opening his mouth as easy as he did before to clean his fingers, lapping away his own mess. R kisses his forehead, voice soft and soothing, “I’ll wash up and I’ll be right back”.

The android slips out of bed and into the bathroom, out of sight.

Gavin is suddenly struck with something too big to comprehend.

He sits up as a cold sweat covers him and he scrambles out of bed, grabbing his pants from the hamper and wrestling them back on as he trips into the living room. He catches his knee on the coffee table because he can’t even turn on the lights in his own god damn apartment and grabs a hoodie from the hook by the door, hurrying down stairs. He’s barefoot as he flings himself across the parking lot to their car, unlocking it with his finger prints and crawling inside. The soft voice of the AI asking where Gavin wants to go.

Where the fuck does he want to go?

His heart is racing and he lays his head against the dashboard as he tries to gather his thoughts. 

What the fuck is he doing in the parking lot?

What the fuck is he doing at 47, shacked up with a kinky android?

Since when did he even get what he wanted without the other shoe dropping?

He rubs his face and he feels prickly all over with anxiety. 

There was no way things would be going this smoothly unless everything was about to be ripped from his hands. 

There is a knock at the window. RK900 is silhouetted by the street lights. He’s wearing a robe, neatly tied at the waist over his pajama pants. Gavin has no idea what he’ll even say to him. 

The silence lingers, both watching the other through glass before Gavin leans over and opens the door for him. “Are you alright, Gavin?”

“No” he admits, sounding so tired, “I just… it hit me”.

“What hit you?”

“This” Gavin gestures between them then up at the apartment complex.

RK900 looks baffled for once in his smug life, “Did I cross an unknown boundary or-“

“You didn’t do anything wrong, you never do anything wrong” Gavin blurts, cutting him off, “You are thoughtful and fucking hot and for some reason you want to fuck me even though you are an immortal terminator and I’m some aging fuck up who only made it this far because you’ve made sure I didn’t fuck up too badly!” He slaps his hands down on the dashboard, “One day you are going to realize you can do better or that I’m not worth the effort and all of this goes away, you, the apartment, I’m already losing you as a partner and everyone is going to see that I can’t handle shit without you watching my back!”.

He drops his head back to the headrest, looking at the dull fuzz that made up the ceiling of the car, “I’ll go back to what I was before you and I don’t want to be that any more… I like being yours and that’s fucking heavy, you know? Admitting you aren’t even your own person…”

Gavin feels the tears come and he sniffles, rubbing snot across his face as he tries to wipe them away.

RK900’s nose wrinkles up as he thinks, he’s never one for words. There are pops of red in with the yellow flashes of his LED.

“This all started because out new positions at work…It won't change things between us”.

Gavin rubs his face on the sleeve of his hoodie, “Oh fuck of its already changing, what am I going to do without you, I work well with you, I know you have my back, I know… I know you’ll fix things if I fuck up. You’ve literally taken a bullet for me. You make me better, people tolerate me ….. they only tolerate me because you make me better”.

RK900 folds his hands in his lap, thinking things over, his tone cool and calm “You’re lying”.

Gavin looks lost, “What the fuck are you talking about, I’m spilling my fucking guts out and you are telling me I’m bullshitting you?” 

“Nothing is going to change in the way you say it will. Work will change slightly but I’ll still care for your wellness even though your anger issues have been at heel for years. You have earned your place at the department all on your own. I’ve heard rumor that there are more then a few officers who are hoping to be assigned as your new partner, you do excellent work with vice”.

RK900 gently touches the back of Gavin’s hands, “And who cares if you are mine? Who cares if you are not totally independent. No one is. I’m not”.  
Gavin lays his head on R’s shoulder, R nearly smiles, “You are covered in tears and mucus, not to mention what you were covered in before you decided to run to the car”.

“You didn’t have to follow me”.

“I did, you said it yourself, you’re mine, I’ll have to take care of you, like a house pet or a fern”.

Gavin wipes his face on R’s robe in protest, “shut up”.

“Perhaps you can finish having this existential crisis upstairs, we’ll get you cleaned up and you’ll feel better”.

Gavin nods, “I think that sounds pretty good”.

RK900 holds the door for him and they head back to the apartment, R guiding Gavin into a hot shower. R joins him, sure hands going through the slightly clinical but very gentle process of washing up. The world feeling a lot less dark and miserable being cared for by someone who seems so sure of things. 

R does his best to draw him out of his own dark mood, “We are both off tomorrow, we can stay in. It’s been a while since you served me and it might do you good to get you out of your head”.

“You are the only fucker on earth who tries to cheer a guy up but asking for a blow job”.

“Oh I’d be asking for a lot more than oral stimulation”.

Gavin snorts, “yeah maybe… It would be nice to just enjoy being us”.

“I have another idea… if you’d like to do it of course”

“What new perversion have you downloaded?” Gavin laughs.

“Oh no, nothing like that, something to ease your mind”.

 

—-

RK900 drags Gavin out of bed early and pulls some favors at the courthouse. Over a paper cup of shitty coffee, paper work is filled out and fees paid, a witness borrowed from the front desk.

Gavin snorts, It really is a comfort to know that know they’re stuck now.

They are really lucky this was legalized last October. 

R offers to fill out the paper work to change Gavin’s last name to ‘313 248 317 - 87’.  
Gavin’s braying laugh disrupts the professional quiet, “Fuck no, never…. RK Reed does have a ring to it if you wanted it”.

Gavin already knows neither of them would change a thing and he is delighted.

He hopes neither of them change their relationship for a long time.

—-

 

Back home Gavin is happy to drop to his knees right in the living room, looking up with a shit eating smirk, “Yer mine, you overgrown action figure”.

R backhands him hard across the face, leaving him reeling before yanking his hair, forcing Gavin to look at him, “Barely, I simplified my taxes and acquired a proof of ownership, you’re still mine, just like you’ve been for years… now its just legally reenforced”.

“Don’t bring up taxes when you are trying to talk dirty to me, you fucking calculator”.

R wraps his gloved hands around Gavin’s throat, squeezing lightly against his airway, tugging up so Gavin sits a little straighter.

In the past R has insisted the dozen pairs of soft black leather gloves in his dresser were a fashion choice and not a fetish but Gavin has some major doubts. 

Gavin watches his LED turn canary yellow, a steady flash that assures him that RK900 is hyper focused on his body and making sure he’s safe, even as R’s thumbs press down against his larynx. Gavin’s head is swimming as he wheezes, the feeling is exhilarating. 

“All mine, every breath you take, your whole being… mine” R sighs, sounding almost bored, the cool tone that gives Gavin the shivers. 

Gavin loosely folds his hands behind himself, fighting the instinct to reach up and touch or pry off R’s hands. His voice is breathy and weak under the pressure, “Yours”.

R keeps a careful balance, pressing the sole of his boot to the crotch of Gavin’s jeans, stepping down against his dick. Gavin keens, caught between the hold of his hands and the discomfort.

R cocks his head, “Tell me to stop”. He uses the same casual tone that usually comes with insisting Gavin do yoga or demanding Gavin tip their waitress more.

Gavin takes a ragged breath, meeting R’s eyes, “Never”. 

R smiles brightly.

—-

When Gavin returns to work there are so many rumors swirling that he and RK900 got married that no one questions the ring of bruises around his throat.

It is a monument to his affection for R that he doesn’t punch, spit on, or scream at a single person who asks him if its true.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been pretty blue and just wanted to indulge in the most fluff i could muster for these two jerks.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope all of our horny fanfic manifests into a spectral human form and haunts David Cage, so he may never find rest.


End file.
